


Morning Glory

by little_soka



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_soka/pseuds/little_soka
Summary: You and Muriel wake up in each other's arms and I'm sure you can guess where that leads~





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Arcana fic but certainly not my first reader insert lmao it felt so good to write again!! Please let me know what you think! <3

You wake up slowly, surrounded by a comfortable warmth as you hear birds chirping softly outside Muriel’s hut. The embers from the fire had burned out long ago during the night, but under the blankets and furs along with Muriel’s protective arms wrapped securely around you, you had never felt more comfortable.

It would be nearly impossible for you to be the big spoon with Muriel, so you’re more than content to be the little spoon wrapped in his strong arms, his enormous body pressed protectively against your back. You‘re convinced in this moment that there is no safer place in the world than right here with him, hidden away in his secluded forest. 

You hear Muriel murmur as he wakes up, and his warm body moves against you, his breath tickling your neck as he sighs against your skin. As you shift your body to try and face him, you feel something rather hard pressing against your backside. 

“Muriel?” You feel him freeze, as if something startled him, and you want to ask him what’s wrong, but he just holds you tighter.

Your cheeks heat up as you realize he has a little, well, rather _large_ problem growing beneath the blankets. You had tried to initiate a little lovemaking with him in front of the fire last night, but every so often it was hard to get him in the mood, even after undressing each other completely. He sometimes has trouble showing physical affection, but you never pressure him. 

You had just kissed his cheek and offered to cuddle in front of the fire with him instead, to which he happily obliged. Cuddling has always been his favorite ever since you two started seeing each other more often. The big mountain man loves cuddling more than anything it seems.

But now, in the early morning hours and still in the haziness of sleep, Muriel finally speaks, his voice somehow even deeper in the morning.

“Can I... um....” 

You can feel his embarrassment radiating from him as he attempts to ask your permission before trailing off, shifting again to try and find a better angle so that his problem isn’t poking you. The answer is obvious to you and you press your butt against him, purposely rubbing up against his erection.

“You can do whatever you like to me, Muriel,” you murmur softly, and your loving answer seems to release something feral inside him. 

His large hands find purchase at the small of your waist, his grip firm, and he slowly presses into your heat, his impressive girth stretching you wonderfully. You gasp as he finally presses in to the hilt, burying himself as deeply into you as he can go.

Muriel sighs against your neck, his breath hot against your skin as he slowly thrusts into you. It’s as if he’s been holding back for a while now, but he takes it slow and sweet, savoring every long stroke as you adjust to his size.

“That’s perfect, Muri,” you urge on, your sweet voice nearly making his brain short-circuit. “You make me feel so good- ah!”

Muriel suddenly snaps his hips up into you causing you to gasp as his strokes become a little faster. His large hands move to grab your breasts, rolling your nipples against his calloused fingers before pinching them gently. He snaps his hips again, this time hitting your sweet spot to the point that you’re seeing stars. You let out another long moan before quickly covering your mouth to stop the embarrassing sounds coming from you.

“Please... I want... I want to hear you.” Muriel’s lips move against your flushed skin, his stubble scratching you wonderfully as he trails kisses down your neck to your shoulder. He takes your hand away from your mouth and holds onto your wrist gently, your hand looking so small next to his as he laces your fingers between his.

You feel him grow larger inside you as his thrusts become a little haphazard as he nears his climax and you start to feel yourself nearing yours as well as you clench down on his length.

“Please, Muri, h-harder- right… there!”

Your voice finally undoes him as your orgasm washes over you. His thick arms wrap around your torso in a vice-like grip as he buries his face into your neck and lets out a long groan when he finally releases inside you, burying himself as deep as possible and pumping his hot seed into you in sharp, deliberate thrusts. He pours so much into you that you can feel some leak out even as he stays sheathed inside you.

When he tries to remove himself, you use the last of your energy to reach behind and grab his hip to stop him.

“Please, I want to stay like this. You feel so good inside me.”

You feel Muriel twitch inside you at your praise and you let out a cute giggle that has a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

You both settle back against the pillows and you turn your head to kiss him slowly, savoring the feeling of his hands on your waist and his warm lips moving against yours.

“I love you so much, Muriel.”

“I... I love you too. Even more than I can say...”

You kiss him again before shifting your body, the feeling of him sliding out of you causing you to shudder slightly as you feel the rest of his seed spill from you. It’s clear he had been holding back for a while with how much had built up.

He rolls onto his back with a relieved sigh and you move to straddle his hips.

“So you _have_ been holding back~”

A deep blush comes to his handsome features, traveling all the way to even the tips of his ears as his gaze shifts to the side in embarrassment.

“I… don’t get urges often, but…” His hands hesitantly come up to rest on your thighs. “You felt so warm… I couldn’t resist.”

You adore the subtle shine in his eyes as he finally looks at your naked form sitting perched on top of him, drinking in your beautiful appearance.

It had taken him so long to finally touch you when you first slept together. The fact that he trusts you after you had been so gentle with him to earn his trust makes your heart flutter with joy. 

Muriel’s thumbs rub gentle circles on the soft flesh of your thighs and you practically melt into his touch. You lean forward to rest your head on his chest, pressing your ear to his flushed skin to hear his steady heartbeat. His hands slowly make their way from your thighs, fingertips traveling the expanse of your back, to finally rest at the small of your waist. Muriel sighs contentedly as you press a kiss to his chest before closing your eyes. Lulled by the soft rise and fall of his broad chest, you drift back to sleep in the arms of your beloved mountain man.


End file.
